


Space man's shirt of sex

by RebelDrFerguson



Series: Collections - Peter/You [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Galaxy shirt porn, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelDrFerguson/pseuds/RebelDrFerguson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter's been out all day, he's wearing that shirt you brought him...you know the one with the galaxy print...and by god does he look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space man's shirt of sex

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dadskills](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dadskills).



He’d been gone all afternoon poor love, it was almost 9.30 when you heard the car finally pull up. Peter had been out at a photo shoot for the start of the DW world tour, you had brought him a new shirt just for the occasion and he’d promised to wear it just for you.  
You carefully wander from the living room into the hall way to see him come through the door with his rucksack on his shoulder phone in hand; ray bans on and was instantly star struck by his handsomeness. 

He really did look good in that shirt. 

You glanced him over slowly, from his fluffy silver hair, to the gentle confusion creases in his brow, the thick black sunglass down to the grey suit jacket which underneath laid that silk galaxy patterned shirt you had brought. It fit him deliciously. Matching suit trousers with belt, oh god you wanted to whip that off, both gave way to his shiny black boots.  
“I don’t know whether I want to eat you or I want you to eat me...” you practically purr in arousal as looks over his shades from his phone to you with a smirk, his silver eyes shining in playfulness. “Oh really?” 

Oh no, not the accent. “You bastard you’re teasing...” you blush as you feel the heat flood your thighs. He scoffed and dropped the rucksack down stepping closer, “How am I teasing? I don’t believe I have done anything.....yet” he growled low hands coming to your sides. You could feel the heat of him through your clothes.  
You can’t stand it, he’s too much and too close, wrapping your arms around his neck you pull him into a fierce kiss, teeth and tongues clashing a moan of surprise rumbles in his throat as he hugs you closer fighting to take control in the kiss. His fingers feel sharp as they press into your sides dipping under your shirt to stroke at the skin beneath.  
You hands though are all over, one tangled in his silver curls as you angle the kiss the other tugging at the silver buckle on his belt freeing the clasp to slide it free and stroke at his groin through the expensive suit. You can feel him respond and fumble for the zipper only for him to break away lifting you into his arms and thumping you back against the wall a bit roughly as his teeth latch onto your neck and suddenly he’s nibbling, licking, sucking, marking you. 

You moan incoherently as you grind your hips against him, eager to feel his arousal against your own. You want him closer, you want him bare and you want all of him at once and for it to never stop until you’re screaming.  
He growls your name darkly; the rich Scottish tones rolling off his tongue send a heat wave of lust through your whole being.

“Bedroom....now... oh god” you can hardly speak as he puts you back on your feet for you to drag him by the wrist up the stairs and his hands are back around your waist in seconds as you stumble into the bedroom. “I think I’ll let you buy me shirts more often” he smarmed as he pushes you down and you drop to your knees with a wicked smirk, “suck me, get me nice and hard” he commands and your hands are opening his pants at lightning speed to indulge yourself in the sight of his length, your mouth waters to taste and you flick your tongue out experimentally keeping eye contact as you do to see his jaw tighten, teeth grit and hear a moan escape his lips.  
You give him a hot long lick and it twitches before your eyes, growing harder, thicker...longer by the second and you wet your lips before taking him into your mouth desperate to have it throbbing to drive him mad. 

He lets you indulge yourself in the taste of him before pulling back and making you stand, “Strip...come on love I want to see you...” he purrs a hand reaching to stroke himself as he perches on the end of the bed, You as your told, easing each piece of clothing away slowly, each piece of cotton and silk giving way to bare skin, a sight that made his eyes cloud over and darken with lust. 

He licks lips slowly, then over his teeth flashing them like a weapon, like a predator that’s hungry and you are his prey.  
He throws aside his jacket and glasses, unbuttoning the first 3 buttons on his shirt flashing you the pale planes of his chest that shimmer from the slight smattering of silver chest hair that you know runs down into a darker line dipping under the waist band. He is all man.  
“Peter...” you breath his name in lust, in fear, but mostly in desperation, your aching to feel him touch you again, you’re on the verge of screaming.  
He scoops you up gently unlike before and lays you down onto the bed, leaning over you as his long fingers touch your heated core...two elegant fingers slipping inside, you’re so wet and wanting. 

His mouth attacks yours again in a brutal kiss as he begins to finger you deeply, his thumb pressing and teasing the sweet bud making your legs quiver in pleasure.  
“Peter!” “Oh god!”  
Your crying out uncontrollably as he assaults your body with his mouth, oh that wicked tongue would be the death of you, it practically is as his wet lips reach your core and he is sucking just there, that boiling point taking you up, high to the edge of oblivion and ...

He’s stopped, lips gone, fingers pulled free and he’s chuckling at your strangled moan.

You try to sit up but his hand comes to the base of your throat and he flashes his teeth again, “Ah, ah...steady...” he purrs as he pushes off the suit trousers over his boots unable to find the patience’s to take them or his shirt off he leans closer, pressing his erection against your wetness, he’s teasing. Again.  
“JUST COME ON, DO ME” you shout roughly almost out of breath and with that, he thrusts inside you, the feeling of his stiff cock stretching your walls to that delicate precise between pleasure and pain, he’s so big, he’s so thick....your gasping, panting, clawing at the sheets as he holds still, jaw slack and eyes closed as he saviours the feeling of your tight walls around him. 

He gives a few short slow thrusts, pulling open the rest of his shirt before he lays over you, pressing you hard into the mattress and recklessly pistons his hips into your heated core, desperate, feral and a growl mixed with a moan rumbles from his chest.  
You wrap your legs around his waist trapping him there as your claw and grasp at his shirt moaning for all your life as he grinds you into the bed, the feeling of his weight on top of you his own gasp and groans of pleasure in your ear, the feeling of him right there, deep, hard and hot. It’s all too much and your screaming his name as the climax explodes fading out as your coming, hips bucking into him as he continues to fuck you roughly, his thrusts now sharp as he moans into your neck, biting into your shoulder with a muffled cry of his own orgasm as he spills in hot waves inside you, filling you. 

You lay there exhausted, panting, the sweat cooling on your skin, as you fade back into the world. His weight is almost a comfort against you as you tighten your hold and he nuzzles you lovingly in his own orgasmic daze his late night stubble scratching gently on your jaw.  
“—I love you--” he mumbles into the pillow before he rolls you both gently around so your laying on his chest, his now softened length slipping from your entrance. “—I love you too...space man—“you tease playing with the edge of his shirt. 

You smile as you begin running through names for the shirt...because every time he puts it on...this was so going to happen.


End file.
